Emperor Tengu
Emperor Tengu is the current leader of the United Cities. He is carrying the strongest Katana (Meitou grade) in the game. Emperor Tengu resides in United Cities faction HQ in Heft, where he often spends time in his throne room. He is usually flanked by his diplomat, Koin. The building is dotted by his ever-vigilant personal Scorchlander retinue, composed of 5 Samurai Elites, 8 Samurai Captains, 2 Samurai Heavies, and 5 Jonin Elites. Interactions If you talk to Emperor Tengu, he will tell you that he needs you to defeat an ancient Grievewrath. He says that first you will need to find Clunknad Spanner, the skeleton wizard, so he can brew you the "Elixer of Godly Powers." He will then give you a sack which will contain Tengu's seal to give to Clunknad to prove that Tengu sent you. Tengu's "seal" is in fact a chewed-up fruit pit, and none of the other items or characters he mentions exist at all. Upon handing the seal to the player character, he bursts into a fit of disturbing, uncontrollable laughter, ending with an abrupt declaration that it is time to return to work. History After the Red Rebellion, a new leader was chosen: Emperor Tengu, a starkly more impulsive man with a lack of common sense in comparison to his predecessor. As is tradition, Tengu has an ‘Inner Circle’ of four equally cruel, powerful, high nobles hand picked by himself. The emperor and his nobles are massively feared, particularly by the lower working class, and there are a huge number of rumours that reinforce this image, in particular stories of Tengu’s mysterious ‘Vault’ where rebels and enemies are sent. But despite his feared position, Tengu is not a fighter. The noble culture is one of imported luxuries, exotic novelties, and flamboyant fashion. Although most of the high nobles rely on their famed bodyguards for protection and can’t swing a sword to save their lives, they nonetheless tend to carry elaborate and expensive swords on them as a symbol of status. World States If Emperor Tengu is killed or imprisoned, it will cause several changes in the United Cities. Primarily, if Tengu is killed while the nobles of each city is still alive, the cities of Stoat, Sho-Battai, and Heng enter a state of civil war. The capital of Heft is completely turned over to Empire Peasants control. Death of these nobles as well as Tengu have them turn completely over to the peasants in the case of Sho-Battai and Heng, and to the Tech Hunters in the case of Stoat or Yabuta Outlaws if Yabuta of the Sands was freed. Port North and Port South also turn over to the Peasants if the nearby nobles are killed, if Boss Simion is alive. Longen and Tengu's death will also cause Trader's Edge to be handed over to the Anti-Slavers and for the The Free City to emerge. Other locations like Drin becomes destroyed if Lord Inaba and High Inquisitor Valtena are also dead, and Okran's Shield is turned over to the Reavers from United Cities control - if Lady Tsugi is dead instead of Inaba - if Valamon is still alive. If Tengu is killed along with Lady Sanda, Lord Inaba, Lord Nagata, and Lord Yoshinaga, patrols of 4 to 13 Samurai Rogues start spawning in the regions of Northern Coast, Sinkuun, Skimsands, Stormgap Coast, The Eye, The Great Desert, and The Outlands. If Tengu is killed, the Raider Camp start spawning two roaming squads of Rebel Swordsmen comprised of 1 Rebel Captain, 1-5 Rebel Swordsmen, and 7-16 Rebel Fighters. If the player has an outpost and has killed/kidnapped Tengu, this will prompt an Eyegore Assault with Eyegore and a large amount of Samurai in tow. If Eyegore is dead, it will be replaced with a large squad of Elite Hunters. Category:Characters Category:Unique